comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-09-24 - One Freaky Weekend: Into the Fire
Sawyer woke up this morning, feeling a little out of the ordinary, but thinking nothing of it... until she looked in the mirror. The bathroom was filled with a near terrified shriek when she saw the 'creature' staring back at her, with scales covering every inch of her, from head to toe. She was prone to passing out, but kept a steady grip on the wash basin as she continued to stare at herself. When she finally recovered from the initial shock, she managed to get in and take a shower, then dressed quickly in something that would cover as much of her body as possible... her usual long black jeans, and a long sleeved turtleneck that she had packed away for winter. Then she found herself in front of the mirror again, staring at herself, wondering what in the hell happened. A thought occurred to her, that maybe... maybe the Avengers might know something about weirdness.. and could maybe figure out what happened to her. She pulled on some riding gloves and slipped her helmet on over her head, climbing on her bike to head over to the Avenger's Mansion. On the drive over, it was difficult to keep from completely flipping out... the only thing helping her maintain any sanity at all, was the hope that someone might be able to help her find some answers. She pulled up, not knowing quite where to park, or even how to go about this.. but she manages to find a spot for her bike, and strides to the door to ring the bell. She keeps her helmet and gloves on.. not wanting to immediatly freak someone out and have them slam the door in her face. A voice is heard from the intercom system, "Avenger's Mansion, how may I assist you?" It sounds like an older man and there is a slight British accent to it still. It is very proper, a little stuffy in a way. Tony Stark right now is off a ways from the gate, working on taking apart the Kree Shutter more. He has headphones in his ears and listening to some sort of heavy metal. He appears happy as a lark, working away in a sweaty sleeveless shirt, roughed up blue jeans and work boots. A voice is heard from the intercom system, "Avenger's Mansion, how may I assist you?" It sounds like an older man and there is a slight British accent to it still. It is very proper, a little stuffy in a way. Tony Stark right now is off a ways from the gate, working on taking apart the Kree Shuttle more. He has headphones in his ears and listening to some sort of heavy metal. He appears happy as a lark, working away in a sweaty sleeveless shirt, roughed up blue jeans and work boots. He moves easily about the landing pad. T'challa, for once, is not in his traditional garb, here in a less official capacity, as he actually sits on the roof of the Kree Shuttle, dark skin possessing a slight sheen in the sun as he reaches into a panel, removing components and setting them aside, but not until after they've been properly inspected. Sawyer clears her throat, not really wanting to take her helmet off, but knowing she won't be heard properly with it on. Reluctantly, she lifts the helmet from her head, keeping it close to slide it back on if the door opens. "My name is Sawyer Mason. I was hoping I might speak with one of the Avengers. I.. I kind of have a problem." She quickly slips her helmet back on. The ship has already been mostly holo-scanned and been entered into Stark's private database. Though T'Challa was given a holo-scanner if he should need it. Tony is using his periodically, when he needs to scan a new section. He has a number of holo-scanners, to record different areas of the ship so not to mix up the layers of photos when they are compiled. The gate is see through, as it is done in black wrought. If you shifted far enough to one side, you might...no, you still can't see the landing pad. But the area you can see is completely empty but there are...cameras. Sorry, it was caught on camera. Yet, Jarvis does not reveal anything in his tone, "I fear you will have to be slightly more detailed Miss." After all, Jarvis is just assuming that Sawyer is a mutant or something. Though after a moment, "Sawyer Mason?" The name rings a bell after all. "Mellie Mason sent cake for me. What is the problem?" He is a little confused about Sawyer's appearance, as he doesn't remember the fact she is a mutant being mentioned. But he doesn't dare to rudely comment on it. Tony grabs one of the earphone plugs out and yells up toward T'Challa, "T'Challa! How is it going up there? At this rate, we might have this taken apart fully by tomorrow." His voice may be heard mutely from where Sawyer is at. Sawyer winces, the idea of having to take the helmet off again not really appealing. Still, she /does/ need to communicate if she hopes to get any help at all, so she removes the helmet once more. "It's.. kind of personal. Is... is She-Hulk here?" T'Challa's deeper voice might carry slightly farther. "I believe I've found the power source," he calls down. He stops for a moment, though, looking towards the door. "One moment," he says, easily jumping down, walking towards the gate, eventually appearing in Sawyer's field of view, a curious eyebrow raised high. A pause then, "I fear She-Hulk is occupied," Jarvis admits. "Actually, most of the Avengers area currently occupied. Mr. Stark is here however, along with a new member the Black Panther." Now if only if T'Challa knew he was a new member! There has been some random chaos lately in either case. "Would these individuals do Miss Mason?" Stark woots! "About time! Man, that was a find...turning the thing on has the power going haywire through the entire thing to the sensors...general locations just don't do it when trying to take a ship apartment." General locations work fine when trying to blow something up though, least usually it does. He then hrms, still looking distracted as he works. "What are you looking at T'Challa?" Sawyer is quick to put the helmet back on when she hears another voice, but unfortunately, it's not quick enough to keep T'Challa from noticing, if he's got good eyesight. The helmet itself, limits her side view, so it's likely she only noticed that someone was approaching, but not having the chance to see what they look like. She turns her head to better see who it might be, but doesn't recognize the individual. This time, she tries to make herself clear without taking the helmet off, now /knowing/ that someone can see her. She raises her voice, yelling. "The Black Panther? I.. I don't know." She doesn't even mention Stark's name. "There appears to be a visitor," T'challa says, deep voice carrying, to Tony, moving a bit closer to better hear the conversation at the gate. He gives a slight bow of his head at the mention of his title, continuing his forward journey. "Visitor?" Tony moves to stand up. Jarvis sighs behind the monitor and intercom. What is he going to do with this silly girl? He frowns a bit. He moves to ring Tony Stark, knowing he doesn't have his comlink on. Tony sees his phone is ringing and goes to answer it. "Ya?" "Mr. Stark, there is a young lady claiming to be Sawyer Mason at the front gate. She is asking for assistance. I do not know what the problem is," Jarvis says. Short and straight tothe point. Tony grunts, "Sure, I'll take care of it. Thanks Jarvis." He then hangs up and pockets the phone, walking after T'Challa. "Hey, wait up!" The sweaty tech man starts to jog after T'Challa. The difference between the two is dramatic. Even now T'Challa appears respectable and graceful, while Tony looks like a mechanic with a dirty face and a flashy grin of white teeth. "Sawyer! What is with the helmet girl?" He sounds vaguely amused, wondering what is going on. Jarvis speaks into the intercom. "Black Panther and Mr. Stark is responding now, please wait Miss Sawyer." He then watches silently to the going-ons for a while to make sure there is no risk to security. Beneath the helmet, Sawyer rolls her eyes and mutters under her breath. "Why did he /have/ to call /him/?" She doesn't bother removing the helmet, and waits until the others get close enough to hear her without her having to take the helmet off. "I woke up this morning... not quite myself." She says in response. And an...unexpected sight coming out of the *garage*, of all places. Jen Walters, dressed in work clothes. And looking...tense. Yeah, tense would be a good word for it. Definitely not happy. She's not close enough to hear what Sawyer has to say...but its distinctly unusual for her to be hanging around the mansion as Jen. Tony hasn't noticed Jen just yet, but nods toward Sawyer. "Alright, so...not quite yourself. Did you have a mental breakdown after something happened to your bike? Come on, we need something to go on!" But he does move toward the gate to unlock it and welcome Sawyer inside. "And can you please take off that helmet?" He appears vaguely amused. Stark has been so busy with taking apart the Kree Shuttle with T'Challa's assistance, he hasn't been paying attention to what has been going on in the mansion. He hasn't even gotten around to telling T'Challa is was accepted as a member yet! Sawyer waits for the gate to be opened, then steps inside, though she's not quick about taking the helmet off. "Don't freak.." Yeah, right. /She/ freaked when she saw it.. but then again.. no one tried to prepare her either. "I don't quite.. look like myself." She says, before lifting her hands to raise the helmet from her head, exposing the scales covering every inch of her.. that can be seen.. not covered by the turtleneck, jeans, boots and gloves. T'Challa looks at Sawyer's appearance with some curiosity. "And there was... no sign of this yesterday?" he wonders, moving closer to get a better look. "Is there... a geneticist amongst your number?" he asks Tony, not /quite/ invading Sawyer's personal space, but close. Jennifer Walters blinks. "I think we have some serious weirdness going on, Tony." She moves over. Then, quietly, "I'm *stuck like this*." Oh...there's some frustration there, even if there's some coolness amongst the weirdness. But... Tony is very busy right now staring at Sawyer. He doesn't even register Jennifer's words yet. Silence, staring, silence, staring...and then suddenly a scream. "Ahhhhhh! Scary!" He moves to hide behind Black Panther and then peer around him with his eyes narrowed. "This isn't a joke? Like a prosthetic mask or something?" Sawyer tenses a little as T'Challa steps closer, but she doesn't shy away. This whole.. scales thing.. has been really unnerving. Not to mention, it's not the only thing that's changed about her appearance. She's just got them covered up right now. She looks over at Jennifer, not recognizing the woman, but not questioning her presence. After all, she doesn't know who all works here. Tony's reaction; however, nearly gets the helmet thrown at him. If he hadn't hid behind T'challa, he would have been a perfect target. She rolls her eyes. "Why did /you/ have to be here?" Without the helmet, her distinct, British accent comes through clearer. "Yes.. I decided to put on this amazing stage makeup and come over here, claiming to have a problem.. just to freak you out.. you stupid git." T'Challa looks at Tony with surprise, spotting Jen then. "Stuck?" he asks, not having yet learned who everyone is around the mansion, attention flitting between the women before he steps to one side, leaving Tony stranded, and Jen and Sawyer in an easier position to address them both, rather than having to turn completely to face either one. "Stuck. With weird stuff going on in my head," Jen admits. "And Sawyer is a lizard, and I don't know what is going on with Hawkeye. Something *very strange* is going on, and I don't think I like it. "Wait, there is something wrong with Jennifer?" Tony glances back at her, "You look cute, there is nothing wrong with you." Dumb Tony, because he is back to staring at Sawyer. "Does it hurt? Wait...are you angry? Because I didn't make you look that way." Clueless guy. Then Jennifer is giving him what for too, and he sighs, "Fine, fine! Geez, girls." He then moves closer to Sawyer, before reaching out to touch the scales if she doesn't pull away. "Did you just wake up like this Sawyer? Any symptoms last night for example?" He then asks, "Same with you Jennifer. What exactly is going on 'in your head', or for Hawkeye for that matter?" Least he is in striking range now for Sawyer. "I have an experimental medical scanner we can try and use." T'Challa nods to Tony's questions. "How extensive is it?" he asks. "Medicine is not my area of expertise, but I like to consider myself at least competent." With Tony apparently handling Sawyer (baring helmet related head trauma) he turns his attention more fully to Jennifer. "And, if I might ask, how are you normally?" Sawyer growls softly, already agitated about her appearance. "I'm not a lizard, thank you very much." When Tony reaches out to touch her scales, she's quick to slap his hand. "Stop looking at me like I'm a freak show." She takes a step back, frowning. "And.. /no/.. I didn't feel any different last night.. not ill, or any warning signs that I might be getting sick. And /yes/.. I woke up like this. Scared the bloody hell out of myself when I looked in the mirror." "Let's just say I can't look at a machine without thinking of ways I want to improve it. Which you know isn't me...I'm a lawyer, not an engineer." She answers Tony rather than T'Challa right away. Great. Way to meet the new member of the team. Put it this way...Tony has never seen her this irritated and scared...because if she's this irritated and scared, she usually changes. Not even a hint of green. Not even a tiny speck. "Ouch," and Tony waves his hand about as if it stung. "Vicious. You are as bad as Pepper. Now stop being so grumpy and let me examine you. I'm not going to do anything dirty. Playing doctor isn't my thing," he adds with a roll of his eyes. He then goes to try and examine Sawyer's scales again. When she allows it after some grumbling beneath her breath, his fingers skim her new scales. "These feel strange." He frowns thoughtfully. "Not like a lizard scales, I had a friend in school that had one. You ever gone fishing and after a fish sits in the sun for a little bit, the way their scales feel after they get dry? That is what this feels like, fish scales. Tony then pauses, "That sounds like me almost!" Welcome to his life. He then remembers something, "Oh, shit! This is T'Challa a.k.a Black Panther, the new Avenger member. T'Challa, this is Jennifer Walters, a lawyer for the Avengers." He then adds, "Oh I forgot to tell you, your membership got accepted T'Challa. I have your bag of goodies in my lab. Which, if you guys want, we can go there for some experimental medical scans and what not. But no promises on their quality." Jennifer Walters hrms. "Maybe we shouldn't get you angry, Tony," she muses. Now that would be a nasty thought...that TONY got Hulked. Ahem. "And you don't need...we can't investigate this if we're tiptoeing around identities. "I'm afraid you might have come to the wrong people, then, Miss... Jennifer, was it?" T'challa asks. "I know, for myself, that's considered fairly normal," he jokes, teeth glaringly white against his dark skin as he smiles at the joke. Tony's comment about his membership causes his attention to quickly divert to the other man, eyes wide. "Ah," he says, then looks towards the mansion. "Perhaps the mansion would be best for this," he decides. Sure, /he's/ fine with the summer weather, but he's also from a tropical nation, and tends to go around in a full body suit year round. He glances to Jen at her comment, then looks over to the only person who isn't Avengers affiliated. Sawyer grumbles under her breath, probably cursing Tony. She lets him examine the scales for a bit, but when he starts comparing her to a fish, his hand gets smacked again. She takes another step back. She's a little /too/ distracted to pick up on anything about identities.. it going right over her head." All of what Tony says is true. And T'Challa is Black Panther is not a huge secret, sorta of like Clint Barton is Hawkeye. Just takes a little research. Though Jennifer and She-Hulk? That would take some major thinking skills! Even Jennifer's hint wouldn't like reveal it...people would guess she was Ms. Marvel first. "Wait, what does anger have to do with it?" He doesn't know that anger is what sets off the Hulk, and didn't even know the Hulk was real until he met She-Hulk. "Ouch! When you stop slapping me! T'Challa, you can have this one, I'll take Jennifer." He scowls down at Sawyer, then dares to stick his tongue out at her briefly before moving toward the front door. Though he sends one longing look toward the partially taken apart Kree Shuttle. Sawyer frowns. "I'm not here to be some science experiment to be dissected." Although, she /was/ hoping they might have an idea of what's going on and help her revers whatever it is that's happened to her. The gloves on her hands are getting even more uncomfortable, but she's bearing through it.. not having liked Tony's initial reaction. What's going to happen when he sees she's got webbed fingers to boot. T'Challa nods to Tony, and moves over to Sawyer, if only to save the comparatively frail man a savage beating by his own foot attempting to find his mouth, and succeeding more often than not. "I have no intention of dissecting you," he assures Sawyer. "Whatever it is, I sure as heck want it fixed. Let's go to medical bay. Get some genetic scans, brain scans, the works." Her problem COULD all be in her head...literally. But she doesn't think so. She's...definitely. "If it's not..." Yeah. "How...romantic!" Tony teasing T'Challa and Sawyer. "Seriously though, you aren't an android, I'm not interested in taking you apart and seeing how you work Sawyer. Women have much better uses, such as...umm...right, onward!" He points toward the door and Jarvis is already there opening it. "Welcome back inside young master. Did you enjoy yourself?" His British accent so very proper, it is almost sarcastic. He nods toward the others. "Welcome your majesty," toward T'Challa, "Miss Walters and Miss Mason. If you all wish, I can bring some refreshments down to the medical bay." Tony says, "Sure, sure. I have to get that medical scanner prototype from my lab and I'll meet everyone in the medical bay. Jennifer, can you give T'Challa a bit of a tour on the way down, least explaining a few things?" He then hurries inside before Sawyer really kicks his rear...cause he realized just how much he almost put his foot in his mouth that time. Sawyer nods in agreement. "I want to be fixed." She can be seen rubbing her hands, especially between her fingers. She tugs on her gloves, but doesn't remove them. She, more willingly, follows T'Challa and Jenn, glad to see Tony leaving, before she really /does/ want to kick his rear. "I suppose." Jen doesn't seem enthused by the idea. More concerned with fixing this. "T'Challa, we do need to introduce you to Jarvis as quickly as possible. He's good at what he does." T'Challa gives a nod to Jarvis as they pass. "Hello, Jarvis," he greets, clearly at least partly acquainted with the butler. "I will need directions to the medical lab, however," he tells Jen, his own tone nice and polite, having had similar training in diplomacy to what the butler must have undergone. Jarvis clears his throat in some embarrassment. "Why thank you Miss Walters. I shall bring refreshments for everyone." Jarvis helps out there. "Through the north door straight back and down the hallway. Take the stairs down and in the basement there is a door labeled 'Medical Bay'." Jennifer Walters smiles. "I'll show him there. The gym is next to it, incidentally." She grins a bit more. "Watch out. Captain America will cheerfully kick your butt and call it training." Sawyer's too distracted with her new condition to even think about getting to meet new Avengers.. or even ask about Iron Man, or Steve Rogers. She continues to mess with her gloves, following along a step or two behind the others, quietly. "I believe he fought one of my predecessors, briefly," T'challa muses as he follows Jen, glancing back to Sawyer. "Is something wrong with your hands?" he asks, looking at the way she fidgets, continuing to stroll without looking, full of confidence and grace. When everyone finally stops gossiping and get to the medical bay, Tony is there installing it in a jigger rig manner. His cell phone is going off like crazy and he curses. "That's Pepper....I have to take it." He then says, "Jarvis will be shortly with refreshments." And if Sawyer isn't quick enough to dodge, she will end up with a kiss on her cheek. "Don't stress, if there is something that can be done, we will do it." He then goes to hurry toward his research lab. "The gloves are a little uncomfortable right now." She continues to follow. "The scales aren't the only change.." The kiss to her cheek catches Sawyer by surprise, and she's stunned speechless. Ironically, the second time in Tony's presence, although the first time she didn't know it was Tony. Clint Barton isn't doing well... Waking up in the morning, freaking out because he's unable to breathe, his eyes opening to find wierd flames covering the bed all around him, though not seeming to burn it. Since then he's been freaking out, trying to figure out what the heck is going on and trying to figure out how to talk since just more flames seem to tumble out. He's finally given up on figuring it out himself and gone down to the Medlab with a piece of paper on it that says HELP. He's got flames tumbling down his chest and writhing around at his feet as it cascades down from his face. Sawyer continues to mess with her gloves, though she looks around as T'Challa and Jenn lead her through the mansion to the medlab. She lets out a scream; however, when she sees a man walk into the lab who appears to be on fire. "Bloody hell! Where's your extinguisher?" The young woman has a distinctive, British accent. T'Challa stops for a moment, looking at Clint's condition, then considering the others. "I should warn I am rather new to the world of the 'superhuman,'" he says briefly, then begins gesturing the various sufferers to various handy positions. "Make yourself comfortable, ladies, I think I might need to handle Mr. Barton first," he says. Fire, bad! He gestures Clint over to Tony's device, even as he looks it over, figuring out it's operation. Jennifer Walters notes. "Well, I can tell you that's not normal for Clint." She frowns. "Any more than what's going on with me is normal, and Sawyer's not normal, but..." She's intelligent at the best of times. Right now, the problem solving part of her mind? Overdrive. Having been out doing the hero thing, Kinetic has missed most of the fun at the mansion today. Coming back to the mansion for a bit of healing and rest, the telekinetic teen makes his way down towards the medbay while holding some gauze to a cut on his forearm. He's been getting an odd headache the closer he got to the medbay and when he steps in, the costumed teen winces. "Man...what the heck is going...WHOA!" he yelps when he sees Clint. "Clint?!" Clint Barton moves towards where he's been directed. a "voice" comes not to people's ears but their minds. **Darnit. Should brought more paper... how am I going to tell him what's going on? Can't even feel my tongue even if I could gets a breath... Crap, is this fire going to hurt the equipment? Maybe I shouldn't do this... Well Tony Stark always claims he builds his stuff able to take anything. Blowhard...** He steps into place nad starts trying to position himself so the flames don't start spreading across everything. "Put him out before he burns to death!" Sawyer's forgotten her own problems, for the moment, having become more worried about Clint, than the scales covering her skin, or the webbing that's becoming more and more difficult to ignore, with her gloves on. "He doesn't smell like burning flesh," T'Challa says, calmly, though the mental voice does cause a flinch. He waves a hand through the flames, testingly, dark eyes scanning for a fire extinguisher, just in case. "Clint, we can hear you fine," Jen says, although she's not getting close to those flames. Real fear from her...but no green, still. Should be enough evidence that she is as stuck as she claims. Kinetic cringes again when he 'hears' the voice in his mind, free hand going to his temple a moment. "Hold up! Don't go spraying him with anything," he said, a few things recognized even if them having anything to do with his teammate makes no sense. He walks right up to Clint, not worried about the flames. "This isn't fire, guys...and random woman," he says, looking Sawyer over. "Someone get me an aspirin or something please?" he asked, reaching out to touch the flames a moment. Clint Barton flinches back a bit as T'Challa moves to touch the flames, not wanting T'challa to be hurt and not having a clue himself what will happen. He glances over at Sawyer. **Put him out. Sheesh like I didn't already try that a couple dozen times with the shower, baking soda and even my extinguisher arrows. She kind of idiot does she think I am? Nice butt though... Huh?? Jen can hear me? But... *I* can't hear me.. so how can she? I can't be deaf again. I heard her...** he looks over as Kinetic reaches out to touch the flames too. **sheesh, why don't we just give everyone a weenie and a stick and have them sit around me singing songs or something?** Sawyer snorts in derision. "Well, what the bloody hell am I supposed to think, you walking around with those flames like that?" It doesn't seem to register, the nice butt comment. She can't help the grin spreading across her face; however, at the weenie roasting comment. "Sure, let's just pitch a tent in the backyard, and grab some marshmallows while we're at it." "You don't seem to be putting off heat," T'Challa comments to Clint, waving him over to the machine again. "Hopefully, the energy will not overload this before I can help Miss Walter and Miss Mason." He glances to Sawyer. "You can remove the gloves," he offers to her. "So. Clint's now flaming...sorry, Clint. Sawyer's scaly. I'm stuck and fighting an obsessive desire to improve the medical equipment." Jen lifts her hands. "Anything, doc?" Kinetic gives Clint a flat look. **Am I seriously the only one who's noticing the telepathy going on here?** Kinetic broadcasts to the rest of them with his own telepathic abilities. **Clint, stop thinking so loud please,** he sighs, still letting everyone in on the telepathic conversation. He looks over at Jen and tilts his head to the side. "Okay...I clearly missed a lot while I was out." Sawyer wrinkles her nose a bit at the idea of taking the gloves off and showing everyone just how much of a freak she's become, but they /are/ getting extremely uncomfortable by now. Reluctantly, she begins pulling them from her hands, revealing the webbing between her fingers. She mumbles to herself. "At least Tony's not here to make smart remarks." Seeing that the 'fire', isn't going to burn anyone, she relaxes a bit more, moving to stay out of the way until it's her turn. She looks over at Kinetic, wrinkling her nose. "Well, seeing as how I've never dealt with telepathy.. not like I could help you out much there." Clint Barton looks shocked and the flames leap up in response to his emotions, tumbling about the floor and twirling about in tendrils. **What the heck? Is the Scaley Babe a mind reader or something? I thought that was Kinetic's schitic. Tony Stark better not be thinking of replacing Kinetic just because he wants to see her in spandex. If he did that he might go looking for a female Archer next. Dang, can I even shoot with all these flames everywhere? They'll spoil my aim I think...** He looks to Jen and nods his head. **Hrmm so it's not jsut me going nutzoid... I was sort of wondering why Shulkie was wandering around as Jen again. She doesn't seem to believe she's a looker wheen she's green or not. I just figured she had a court case today. Hrrmmm... she wants to tinker with things? Maybe I should go talk her into taking a look at my bike and giving me some ideas... I could finally get it off the ground and stick it in Tony's face. Freaking stuck up richboy things no one can figure out hwo to make anything but him huh? He makes some cool sutff but I'd still love to see the look on his face ot beat him to the punch for once...** He blinks at Kinetic, **How the hell do you think in volume? wait... they can hear my thoughts? OH CRAP THEY CAN HEAR MY THOUGHTS!!!! GAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!** "Perhaps you can help me figure out what this does," T'challa comments to Jen, gesturing to one part of the unfamiliar device. "While I have a doctorate, it isn't exactly a medical one. I, likewise, don't have much experience with telepathy." He does his best to get Clint hooked up, then tries to make sense of the readout. Despite himself, he actually lets out a deep chuckle, just one, before it's covered by his hand though the smile stays in his eyes. "Yes, we can. And I'm stuck," she repeats. "Guess Sawyer and T'Challa know my identity now, but I was going to tell T'Challa anyway." Is it really imaginable that this *petite* woman is actually She-Hulk? Kinetic rolls his eyes a moment at Sawyer. He then cringes again at Clint's mental yelling, shaking his head as if to clear it. **CLINT!** he takes a moment to calm himself. **Calm down. Focus...you're putting out a massive amount of psionic energy right now,** he goes on, still keeping everyone in the loop. **Right now we're the only mind readers but you're projecting your thoughts around,** he says. "That some kinda medical scanner?" he asks, looking to T'challa. Sawyer blinks, and even takes a step back as Clint's thoughts become much louder toward the end. "Holy hell... that man thinks a lot.. and don't even think you're going to get me into any blue spandex.. and Tony sure as hell isn't going to." Yes, okay, it's finally starting to sink in about Jenn, and her eyes widen as she turns to look at the petite woman with disbelief written all over her face. Clint Barton would take a deep breath and calm down... if he could breathe darnit! **OK OK... I can get through this... just don't think of sex... just don't think of sex... just don't think of sex... it's OK. Oh Crap did I just out Jen? Oh can't think any anymore secrets. Everyone will hear. Darnit now I'm thinking of them.. something else. gotta think of something else... Meow meow meow meow. meow meow meow meow... meow meow meow meow meow...** "Tony designed it, but Ms. Potts called him away," T'challa explains. "I don't suppose there are tranquilizers handy?" he asks. It's somewhat hard to think when you're also thinking someone else's thoughts. Mean. Pragmatic, but mean. "Yes please. Will someone shut him up?" The mention of sex would ordinarily have Sawyer's cheeks turning pink, but with the scales, it might be a little difficult to tell. She closes her eyes, covering her ears futily. "Now I'll have that song in my head the rest of the day." She growls, glaring daggers at the 'fire' wrapped Clint. "There's probably some somewhere around." She glances at Sawyer. "I know. I know. You can't imagine where the extra mass comes from." Beat. "I don't know." "Not sure but I don't think they're gonna work for Clint right now," Kinetic remarks with a serious expression, peering at Clint's chest. "There...something really wrong," he says, a bit unsettled by what his spatial awareness picks up. **Clint, I can help ya out...you just need to calm down a moment.** he hopes he can help anyway Clint Barton sighs **Oh sure. Like I could even take tranquilizers to calm down. That is if my face wasn't filled up with these darned flames! I can't even get to my mouth to seems. I don't know where they're coming from but there seems to be plenty of them. and I can't even spit them out or pu them out or anything. GAH!** He spits off to the side. Well he really wants to that is. But what he gets isn't what he expects. The flames lash out at a scale standing in a corner, washing over it and obscuring it for a moment. When the "flames" have disipated, the scale is mangled and shattered. Clint just blinks nad trembles a bit, **Oh...My...God... did I just do that? OK... I'm calm... Really I'm calm... Calm as a cucumber... a flaming cucumber with blasty spit...** T'Challa pauses for a moment, looking between the others. "Kinetic, you think you can keep him calm?" he asks, dark eyes locked on the mangled scale. "If you can," he says, with all the authority of someone used to having people listen to him, "do so, preferably away from the equipment." He looks to Jennifer. "You are smaller in person," he remarks, an attempt at levity. "Which of you two feel the most pressing need?" he asks. Sawyer isn't about to assume her problem is worse than Jenn's. It's only cosmetic at least, right? Sure, she can deal with it a bit longer. The fire spurting and damage to the scale, on the other hand, has her jumping back and edging toward the door with a careful, keen eye on Clint. Jennifer Walters points to Sawyer. "Deal with her. I managed like this for over twenty years. And Clint..." Wait. He already said he couldn't breathe. "I don't know. Think about flowers." "Whoa!" Kinetic yelps at the blast, sensing it on more levels than just the visual. He blinks a few times but quickly straightens his posture at the authoritative tone in T'Challa's voice. "Got it," he says. **Clint. C'mon, let's move out of the way,** he transmits. **Then I'm going to need you to focus on clearing your mind. Think about something calm and peaceful. Think about something that makes you relax. I can try to help you control the telepathy.** Clint Barton moves away form the equipment to free it up for the ladies. **Heheh the most pressing need he asked the ladies. Oh yeh DAMNIT forgot about the sending out thoughts thingie. Ok OK OK..Hrmmm calming...peaceful... OK. Bow in my hand, guaging my... I MISS BREATHING! OK not helping. back to the shot, OK, linking it up.. me.. the bow.. the target... the fe...rrow in my... lutch... ** T'Challa nods at Jenn's insistence, and drags the equipment over to Sawyer's side, being pretty strong. "Now," he says, hooking her up to the machine. "How extensive is the change?" he wonders. "Is it cosmetic, or have you noticed anything else?" Sawyer manages a smile as Jenn singles her out. "If you're sure." She's distracted by Clint's thoughts, but she makes sure to keep a good distance between herself and the man. She's relieved when T'Challa brings it to her instead of her having to go near Clint to get to it. "What's this thing supposed to do anyway?" Somehow, Sawyer's managed to keep a hold of her bike helmet in all this, and stuffs her gloves in the cavity to keep from losing them. To his question, she shrugs. "Don't know, really. (not sure if she notices the heart thing) I'm a little bigger through here.." She holds her hands to the sides of her chest (thicker to make more room for the abnormally large heart and lungs)." "An interesting question. I'm assuming it's a medical diagnostic device," T'Challa says, hooking Sawyer up. "And the change was all at once, you went to bed mundane and woke up like this, or did it fill in over the course of the day?" He taps at the machine a bit, glancing over towards Jen, then goes back to looking at what readout he's getting. "I have the feeling I will need to familiarize myself with this device eventually." Or shooting. For Clint, that probably works. Archery has to be a form of meditation for him. "I don't know...if it was just one person, but we have three cases. That we know of." There's something here...Jen can't quite place it, though. Kinetic smiles as Clint starts to get it, taking some deep calming breaths of his own. **Okay, Clint,** he begins. **Remember how I learned Kree? Copying the info from the soldier? I can do that for you too. Copy how I keep my freaky mind powers in check and control them into your head so you don't go letting everyone know what's on your mind all the time and can like...choose who to transmit to,** he offers. **Do you want me to try it?** he wasn't going to without permission. "I think something is seriously up. I recognize this psionic energy coming off of Clint. And the whole not talking or breathing thing too," he remarked over his shoulder. Clint Barton blinks and raises his eyebrow, **I'm going to get memory but and pasted by KInetic? OK... as if this day wasn't freaky enough... What the heck what have I got to lose?** He closes his eyes. **Shouldn't watch the new guy play Doctor with the new scaly chick. that might distract me too much..." Sawyer rolls her shoulders. "I just woke up like this. Craziest thing. Nearly scared myself to death when I looked in the mirror." She looks a little tense, her gaze flitting toward Clint now and then, with a worried expression on her face. "Have you three been anywhere together in the last few days?" T'challa wonders, patting Sawyer's hand gently as he looks at the readouts. "I'll have to get these to someone who knows what they're looking at. I assume someone has your contact info, Ms. Mason?" "Iron Man, Tony.." There is a hint of ire to her tone when she says his name. ".. She-Hulk.. or rather.. Jenn.. and Steve Rogers know where my Aunt is." Jennifer Walters shakes her head a little. "No. I mean, me, Iron Man, Steve and Sawyer were together, but Clint wasn't there, so that doesn't work." T'Challa considers. "Clint, anything unusual the last few days?" he asks the man. Which is about like asking a movie reviewer if they've seen a movie lately, but whatever. Kinetic smirks a bit. **Watch it or I'll drop an image in your head of him playing doctor with you,** he teases to just Clint. **Okay...hold still and keep calm,** he says, bright blue aura flaring up around him. He reaches out to place hid hands on Clint's shoulders and starts the skill transfer. After several moments, Kinetic finishes the skill copy and leaves them both with a slight headache as well as himself with a nosebleed. **Alright, Clint...how's that?** he asks, wiping the blood away. Clint Barton winces and rubs his head. He glances at Kinetic, then glances around at everyone else, but there doesn't seem to be any leaking out thoughts. Clint pauses, looking contemplative as he reviews what Kinetic just passed along to him. **Testing? Testing? One two Three...** Not altogether anxious to be putting the gloves back on, Sawyer reaches for them anyway and reluctantly wiggles her fingers into them, up to the webbing. "This is all buggered." She mutters, her gaze flitting over to Clint as he tests. "I can leave my cell number with you, and if you find anything, or need to check me up some more, give me a call. Do you have something for me to jot it down on?" T'Challa reaches into his pocket, pulling out a note pad, filled, primarily, with technical notes. He finds a free page and offers it to Sawyer, unhooking the device from her, giving Jen a nod indicating she's next. .**Coming in loud and clear good buddy,** Kinetic replies, smirking. **Sorry about the headache. Dunno how to make that not happen. And no clue about the blasts. I'll look into it though,** he assures the older man. "I'm gonna go check something with Cap. I'm a com-call away if there's trouble," he tells the others.